1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to barbecue and rotisserie-type cooking units and, more particularly, to such devices the include means to cause the food to be simultaneously revolved and rotated within an oven chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for barbecuing food under low temperatures-- particularly the cooking of food evenly therethrough.
Many types of barbecue and rotisserie units are used; however, these devices have features that restrict their use, and often they do not provide the proper cooking temperature with an evenly distributed heat.
There is an ever-increasing demand for food prepared on a barbecue unit or in a rotisserie oven, the cooking thereof being to turn the food so that all sides thereof are evenly cooked. Unfortunately, most present-day devices do not obtain optimal cooking results.